1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a job performing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a job performing method thereof which uses a touch screen that makes a handwriting available.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
The image forming apparatus includes a user operation unit to receive data or various commands from a user. The user operation unit may include an input button (hard key) indicating a function of the image forming apparatus or numbers; or a touch screen (touch pad) displayed on a display unit and receiving an input by a user's touch.
Typically, a user selects a menu and inputs data or a command through the input button or the touch screen.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a document print function but also a scanning function and faxing function has increased. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has extended its original functions to perform various functions with high performance.
In accordance with the various functions of the image forming apparatus, a user should sequentially go through several rounds of screen changes to perform a particular function, thereby feeling inconvenient.